Bardziej słodko niż raj, goręc ej niż piekło
by NiinaX
Summary: Spoilery do końca 4 sezonu.


]**Bardziej słodko niż raj, goręcej niż piekło**

[right]As I move my feet towards your body

I can hear this beat it fills my head up

And gets louder and louder

It fills my head up and gets louder and louder

Louder than sirens

Louder than bells

Sweeter than heaven

And hotter than hell

**FLORENCE + THE MACHINE, DRUMMING SONG**

_bęben bębni_

_bębni bęben_

_bębny bębnią_

_Drum-drrum. Drrrummm-drrrrruuum! DrrrrrrrUmM! DRRRUUmmm! DRUM!_

_Bębni, bębni, bębni, bębni, bębni…_

Mistrz, który jeszcze nie dorósł, słyszy bęben. Szum w uszach, szum w głowie i bęben! Druum-druum! Przytyka dłonie do uszu, ale dłonie są zbyt małe, a uszy zbyt duże i bęben zostaje. Przeciągłe zawodzenie: druum-rrum atakuje głowę i mózg i serce i krew… Mistrz, który nie dorósł, słyszy jak krew uderza mu do głowy, krew uderza w żyły. I nie wierzą mu, nikt mu nie wierzy, ale on słyszy. Słyszy, jak w jego ciele krew uderza w ściany tętnic, w ściany żył, jak wpływa do komór i przedsionków, do jednego serca, do drugiego i pulsuje w aortach, a to wszystko w rytm druum-ruum. Taktownie, elegancko. Drrum-drum. Mistrz, który nie dorósł, spogląda w Wir Czasu i słyszy bębny.

_bębni bęben bęben bębni dwa bębny osiem bębnów tysiąc bębnów bębni_

Mistrz dorasta i słyszy bębny. To nie jest tak, że nie przywyknął. Bo zrobił to już dawno, dawno temu. Gdyby nie potrafił się dostosować do tego drru-ruum zapewne oszalałby po tygodniu, może dwóch. A nie oszalał. Tylko bębny dzwonią, bębny bębnią, bębny w jego głowie i drrrum-druum. Mistrz przywyknął. Pochodzi z rasy Władców Czasu i Wir go wybrał. Tacy jak on nie liczą czasu ani lat, ale Mistrz wie, że będzie kimś wielkim, gdy tylko dorośnie. Śmieje się z innymi, rozmawia z nimi, z nimi się uczy. Ale oni nie słyszą drrrum-um, bębny nie bębnią. Mistrz czasem leży i myśli, jak to możliwe, że nie bębnią, skoro krew uderza w tętnice i drrrum-rum i bębni! Nie słyszeć bębnów, to jak nie żyć.

_drrum – rru – m_

Mistrz dorasta bardziej i słyszy bębny. Kocha bębny, bo bębny bębnią; drrrum. Bębny to Mistrz, bez dźwięku by nie żył. Mistrz lubi życie, lubi bębny. Nie pamięta tych najmłodszych lat bez dźwięku, tamte lata są jak sen, koszmar i Mistrz wyrzuca je z pamięci. Musi być bęben, bo bęben bębni i drrrum.

_Doktor._

Głowa mu puchnie, potrafi prawie poczuć, jak mózg wycieka mu przez nos i przez uszy, bo nie może tego znieść. Nie może! Bęben bębni, DRRRRuuuMM! Przytyka dłonie do uszu, ale dłonie są zbyt małe, pada na ziemię. Krzyczy tak mocno, że zdziera gardło, ale nie może… Nie potrafi… Nie chce… Nie zniesie. To nie są jego bębny, bo kocha bębny i zna je, kocha drrum. To, co wypełnia jego głowę, jego uszy, jego serce, pierwsze i drugie, to co uderza w tętnice na widok tych jednych, jedynych oczu JEST NIE DO ZNIESIENIA! Krzyczy. Krzyczy. Krzyczy. Krzyczy. Krzyczy. Krzyczy. Nie słyszy krzyku, nie może go słyszeć, bo… DRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUm. DRRRRuuuMMMMMRRRUUUm. Umarłby, gdyby był człowiekiem, bo taki hałas zabija ludzi. Nie może jednak zabić Władcy Czasu, więc Mistrz zmuszony jest słyszeć. I słucha.

_BĘBEN BIJJE_

_BĘBNY BĘBNY BIJĄ_

_DRRRRUMMMM. DRRRUM._

Doktor pojawia się i zostaje. Jego obecność sprawia, że Mistrz słyszy teraz inne bębny i nie może tego znieść, więc naturalnie to znosi. Mógłby się oddalić, usiąść dalej, rozmawiać z kimś innym. Poszukać tamtych bębnów. Tamtych jego bębnów, tych które znał. I kochał. Nie umie. Te nowe, to DRRRUUUm podnieca go tak samo, jak boli. Ból jest dobry, uczyli go, że ból jest dobry. Więc Mistrz poznaje Doktora i daje się poznać, a bliskość nowego towarzysza doprowadza go do obłędu, bo BĘBEN BĘBNI DRRRUUUm. Im bliżej tym bardziej, im bliżej tym bardziej, im bliżej tym bardziej..

_DRRRRUUUUm._

Dotyka raz Doktora i jest jeszcze inaczej, tym razem eksploduje nie tylko głowa, ale i serca i tętnice i wątroba. Czuje, jak jego ciało jest rozrywane na małe kawałeczki, choć oczywiście nie jest, ale czuje. NIESAMOWITE. Ból jest dobry, więc Mistrz się uśmiecha. Zastanawia się, jak to by było pocałować Doktora i myśli, czasem i często myśli, że wtedy już by umarł. Straciłby jedno wcielenie, bo naturalnie Władca Czasu nie może umrzeć tak po prostu. Chciałaby tego. Oszaleć z bólu i rozkoszy. Tylko pocałunek, nic więcej, mógłby sięgnąć i…

_BĘBNI BĘBEN DWA BĘBNY DZIESIĘC BĘBNÓW MILION DWA MILONY TRZY MILIONY BĘBNI_

Gdyby go ktoś zapytał o to, kim jest Doktor, odpowiedziałby bez wahania: Doktor to DRRRum. Mistrz nie potrafi powiedzieć, czy lubi Doktora, czy nie. Nie pamięta też, co Doktora interesuje i w czym jest dobry. Nie zna jego ulubionej gwiazdy i konstelacji. Absolutnie nie umie określić, jaki kolor mają oczy Doktora. Wie tylko to jedno. Już na sam widok tych oczu: DRRRUUUm. Bębni bęben, bębni, bębni, bębni. Bardziej bębni, mocniej bębni. Mistrza ogarnia ekscytacja, dzikie i pierwotne podniecenie, pragnie więcej, pragnie jeszcze, pragnie bardziej. Pragnie słyszeć tak bardzo, by umrzeć. Tylko raz.

_Doktor Doktor bębni Doktor milion bębnów bębni drrrum drru-u-u-m DRUM!_

Zatapia się. Nurkuje. Połyka. Zasysa. Karmi się dźwiękiem, drrum. Pochłania go, pochłania, pochłania. Potwory są zawsze głodne i Mistrz głoduje. Jest tak bardzo głodny, że spija DRRUM z każdego słowa Doktora, każdego jego gestu i spojrzenia. Cierpi, tak bardzo cierpi, czując jak krew uderza w tętnice, jak wątroba rozrywana jest na kawałki, jak puchnie mu mózg. Ból przemieszany z ekscytacją, ból przemieszany ze strachem, ból przemieszany ze szczytowaniem. Przestaje to wystarczać, PRZESTAJE! Potrzebuje więcej Doktora, bliżej i mocniej i więcej.

_Doktor bębni bęben bębni obaj bębnią_

Zauważa, że gdy Doktor się wścieka, jest smutny, zły lub rozżalony bębny bębnią bardziej. Czasem tak bardzo, że Mistrz traci przytomność z bólu, rozkoszy. Jego świadomość, choć przecież jest świadomością Władcy Czasu, nie może znieść rozrywania tkanek, świstu w uszach, hałasu w głowie, zwielokrotnionych orgazmów, tej rozkoszy. Mdleje wtedy, traci przytomność na chwilę, by obudzić się pełen żądzy. Mało, mało, jest mało, jest ZA MAŁO DŹWIĘKU! Prowokuje więc Doktora, wyciska z niego każde uczucie, jakie jest w stanie, naciska, popycha, dręczy i wdziera się w najdelikatniejsze punkty jego jestestwa. POTRZEBUJE.

_D-oktor Do-ktor Dok-tor Dokt-or Dokto-r Doktor DOKTOR!_

Kiedy w końcu zdaje sobie sprawę, że oszaleje jeśli nie dostanie więcej bębnów, więcej bębnów, więcej drrrummm! Kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że zrobił już wszystko, co mógł, zabrał Doktorowi każde uczucie, jakie można mieć i przerobił je w swojej głowie na soczyste, eleganckie, wspaniałe i ekscytujące DRRRUUUm, postanawia zrobić rzecz ostateczną. Bębny oznaczają życie. Bębny, bębny, bębny. Doktor oznacza bębny. Doktor oznacza życie, ale…

_POTRZEBUJE._

Mistrz nie ma już żadnego wyboru. Doktor musi umrzeć. Mistrz wierzy, że wtedy potwory najedzą się do syta i odejdą. On odejdzie razem z nimi. I to, i właśnie to będzie dobre.

_Bębny zabębnią wszystkie bębny bębnią bębnią bębnią drrruuum! Doktor umrze bębny bębnią zabębnią melodię drrrum bęęęęęębniąąąąą! Doktor._


End file.
